My Little Irken: Conquering Equestria
by regulardude45
Summary: After Zim has had enough of Dib ruining his plans he, Gir and Mini Moose travel to an unknown universe to take over. Although, Dib isn't letting him off very easily...
1. Zim's Decision

My Little Irken: Conquering Equestria

Chapter 1: Zim's Descision

Zim entered his home in a fit of rage and depression. As he slammed the door closed you could see his very... different appearence. His wig was is frizzes, his shirt, boots, and gloves were covered in dirt, he had several scratches all over his body, he was hunched over holding his Squeedily Spooch in pain and even more.

"Master? Why do you look like my piggy?" Gir asked holding up a rubber pig covered in dirt to specify his question.

"It's that FILTHY STINKBEAST DIB AGAIN!" Zim nearly yelled at the top of his lungs. "Every plot, every scheme, every ATTEMPT, he's always one step ahead of me! I can never seem to get a break! Can't a guy enslave planet Earth in peace?" Zim continued to kick the unfinished taco Gir had left on the floor and layed down on the couch.

"Aww, don't worry master! I'm gonna make you some taquitos!" Gir ran into the other room to make Zim the previously mentioned taquitos. Zim simply groaned in thought of both what happened 10 minutes earlier and the thought of eating one of Gir's taquitos. Filthy Earth food. Filthy earthling Dib. FILTHY EARTH PLANET.

"You know what? I've had it! This world that the Tallest assigned to me is too idiotic for someone of MY callibur to take! It's time for a change! No more Dib, No more Skool, no more Earth! I'm going to conquer a different planet! Actually no, I shall conquer an entire UNIVERSE!" A few blocks away a transmitter was picking up every word being said by the previously mentioned invaders. Dib Membrane the so called "Savior of the Earth" was listening to the conversation.

"My word! Zim's given up! Finally! I defeated that wretched, alien scum!" Dib celebrated next to his sister Gaz in the living room. Gaz, as usual, was getting annoyed. Especially because he was distracting her from the Final Boss of Vampire Piggy Hunter 3.

"Dib, If I lose this fight because of you I'll make sure you never walk again." She said angrily.

"But Gaz! This is one of the greatest moments of my life! Zim is leaving Earth! Infact, he's leaving this UNIVERSE!" Dib jumped for joy for about 5 seconds before he realised something. "Wait, I can't let Zim try to enslave more innocent people! I have to stop him from trying to destroy another world!" Dib knows this might be a long journey so he runs to his room to grab supplies for the journey.

"The Dimensional Portal is almost completed Gir!" Zim shouted proudly. "Mini-Moose! Grab my bags!" Mini-Moose squeaked a little bit and then went off to grab the supplies. As all of this was happening Dib was hanging on the top of the wall getting ready to swoop down and enter the portal when they were gone. "The Dimensional Portal in finally completed! Alright men! It's time to start our new lives!" At this time Mini-Moose had packed all of Zim's things and Gir had packed his Waffle Mix, Waffle fryer, a months supply of Tacos and some syrup (The syrup isn't for the waffles...). It was time to finally end this journey and create a new one. They weren't sure where they were going but Zim, Gir and Mini-Moose (and Dib) were finally ready to leave the Earth.

"Y'know something Gir?" Zim said to his robot slave. Gir looked up in confusion as to what Zim was talking about. Until Zim finally said... "I'm not gonna miss this planet at all. ONWARD!" It was mere seconds before they all stepped into the portal, zapping them to whatever location it took it. Dib was left in the previous lair of the invader.

"Hmmm, maybe I should check for possible equipment in this lab to help me on my mission..." He said now rummaging through several things Zim had left behind. "Grappling Hook could come in handy. Two watch transmitters could help too..." After about 15 minutes of searching Dib finally got all of the things he needed. "Alright Zim, time to stop your newest heinous plan!" the excited boy says as he finally steps into the portal. The room was left in an endless silence.


	2. The Mission

Chapter 2: The Mission

Twilight woke up this morning to be interupted by- "MORNING, TWILIGHT!" Pinkie said as she cut off my sentence. Twilight fell out of the bed in suprise and shock. Angrily, she got up and continued to lash out at Pinkie.

"Pinkie! Couldn't you have just waited until Celestia actually had a CHANCE to raise the sun instead of breaking and entering into my house?!" Of course, this didn't effect Pinkie in anyway.

"I'm just trying to wake you up with a smile Silly-Billy!" Pinkie said with her irreplacible grin. "Oh, and today my nose twitched, my legs spazzed out and my foot started itching!" Twilight's confused eyes were enough words. "Meaning, 3 creatures and a minature animal from another demension are coming to Equestria today!"

Twilight was not impressed. "Pinkie, going into a different demension is near to impossible. Not only would it be the most difficult thing in the world to ATTEMPT, but if you were to try and swap universes your body structure would most likely not be compatible. Leaving you lost in time and space."

Later in the the middle of time and space, Zim was seen floating in the middle of nowhere. "Hello?" Zim got no call back. "Gir? Mini-Moose?" Still nothing. Zim scanned around the blank area around him until he finally felt something painful. "AHH! My squeedily spooch!" he cried in pain. This pain continued to grow stronger and stronger. Zim could only sit and wait for the inevitable. Zim's eyesight eventually began to blur, but not before he got a sneak peek of what looked like... a green horse hoof.

A spark of green lightning was seen at the edge of Ponyville. The spark began to grow and grow into a big ball of green electric energy until it subsided, revealing a slightly exhausted Zim lying on the ground.

"Ack! That was terrible!" Zim said outloud. "I hope i never have to cross dimensions ever again!" As Zim finally decided to get up, he noticed something...different. Zim could no longer maintain on two legs. Not only that but his hands and feet were gone. He pulled out a mirror from his pack to see his horrid fate. "NOOOOOOO! I'm a filthy, stupid horse!"

As Zim continued to rant about how stupid and horrible horses were, a blue and purple spark of energy formed above his now ponified head. The energy subsided revealing GIR and Mini-Moose who fell right on top of Zim's head. "WOOHOO! Let's do it again!" GIR shouted with delight. Mini-Moose squeaked in approval. GIR and Mini-Moose's appearances hadn't changed unlike Zim.

"Get off of me, GIR! Despite my absolute HATRED for the puny, feeble horse we must continue on with THE MISSION!" Zim noticed they had landed right at the edge of civilization and proceeded to put his disguise on. They were the same eyes and wig disguise from Earth, but he figured this could work here too. "GIR! MINI-MOOSE! I haven't planned suitable disguises for this occasion just yet. So just hide in the luggage until we plant our base!"

"Okee Dokee!" Gir cheered as he grabbed Mini-Moose and jumped into one of the suitcases. Zim continued to walk over to the town, luggage in hoof. Luckily for them, it had been very early in the morning, so no one would be awake to see them. As they walked away a peach colored spark had began to form.

Zim had finally found the perfect place to create his base. He drew a design in similar design to the other houses in town and continued to drill his creation into the ground. He remembered his mistake from last time he made a house on Earth. The noise level had attracted nearly every human in town. So this time he had made a drill that would make absolutely no sound during construction.

"AHA! Success!" Zim said after the house had finally finished construction. "GIR! MINI-MOOSE! Time to unpack!"

And so it begins...

Zim, of course, needed information about the world he was trying to conquer. He wasn't going to attend this universe's school because he learned better than that after his Earth adventures. Instead back when he was at Earth he learned about something called a library which gives information about the histories and stories of a planet's timeline. So, he decided to visit this universe's library.

Zim walked along these, as he would say, DISCUSTING, FILTHY, INFERIOR PONIES! This time however, he didn't really get any bad looks from anyone about the way he looked. I guess in a world full of technicolored ponies, one with green skin doesn't really phase anyone. Sadly, Zim had no idea where this so called library WAS. He had to ask for directions.

"Excuse me!" Zim asked walking up to a white colored pony with a stylish purple mane. "Where do you pony folk keep the book filled facility?" The pony was confused for a moment, but then realised what he was talking about.

"Oh! You mean the library? Well I was about to head there myself! Why don't we walk together darling?" Zim cringed at the thought. But, he really needed to find the library. He nodded in desperation and regret. As they walked the white pony started to try to get to know her new companion. "My name is Rarity: Fashion Extrordinaire! But you can call me Miss Rarity."

"Zim's name is ZIM! RULER OF ALL PONIES!" Zim laughed maniacally as if he had already conquered the world. This went on for quite a sizable time. When he finally finished, Rarity seemed a little skeptical. Then she remembered a pink earth pony she knew and forgave his disturbing actions.

"...So, I haven't seen you here before. Did you just move in?"

"Ah, yes. I was just exploring your...n-n-nice town and wanted to get aquainted with a few ponies." Zim could barely believe he complimented the filthy town.

"Well thats good. There are a lot of nice ponies in this town to meet. Oh look, we're here!"

Zim looked in front of himself to see..."You dare insult Zim by showing him a TREE!? Zim does not enjoy jokes Miss Rarity!

"Says the pony who laughed as hard as he did a minute ago..." Rarity whispered under her breath. "Zim, this IS the library. It's just like that because... I'm not sure but atleast it's something." Rarity knocked on the door to be greeted by a purple dragon with green scales.

"AHHHHH! What IS that creature!?" Zim says as he backs away. The dragon wasn't amused. He asked Rarity who the new guy was and him and Rarity broke into coversation.

While the dragon and Rarity were talking Zim took out his transmission device and called up one of his minions. "GIR! Can you read me?"

"Hi master!" Gir responded. "I made waffles for when you get back! They got peanuts and soap in 'em!" Zim wasn't very amused.

"Listen closely Gir. Make sure that no one gets inside! We don't want any skeptics like that WRETCHED big headed boy again!"

Gir's eyes turned from a light blue to a deep red. "YES, MY MASTER!" he responded in a serious tone. Zim ended the call and looked back over to the dragon and pony in frony of him. They were looking at him as if he was crazy.

"Um...I'M NORMAL!" he retorted. They still didn't buy it. "Uh...so who is the owner of this book filled facility?"

"Oh, you mean Twilight?" the dragon answered. "I'll get her for you. By the way, my name is Spike! Nice to meet you." Spike left to go grab Twilight. Rarity stepped in as well and Zim followed.

Similar to last night, a spark of peach colored energy began to grow and grown until it subsided. Standing in dumbfoundment was a peach colored pony with glasses and a black mane. Otherwise known as Dib.

"Wow! That was amazing! Could've done without the horrible pain during the trip but still!" Dib finally realised what his new body looked like. "Wait, I'm a pony? Why would Zim send himself to a dimension inhabited by ponies? Well, no matter. My main objective is to stop Zim from conquering this universe!"

Dib decided to walk through town to learn about his new world. It was quite strange trying to get used to the walking style but considering his new body structure he got over this very quickly. As he headed deeper and deeper into town he found a house that was pretty much a decorated tree. "Interesting design...I may as well check it out..."


	3. Confrontation

Chapter 3: Confrontation

In the time you were clicking to this page, Rarity introduced Zim to Twilight and Spike. "So, Twilight pony... exactly what do you do here." Zim asked trying to milk information out of her for world conquest.

"Well, as a librarian my assistant Spike and I try to keep the books nice and organized. Keeping track on what pony has what book. But, as Princess Celestia's student, I learn about the problems and situations on friendship and report it to her to show her how far i've come in my studies."

The thought of friendship made Zim want to vomit. "Wait, who is this...Princess Celestia?"

"Wait, you don't know who Princess Celestia is?" Spike asked. "Where have you been all of your life?"

"Spike! Don't be rude to our new guest!" Twilight replied. Either way she did find it weird how he didn't know who the ruler of all the land was. "Well, Princess Celestia is the ruler of Equestria. She raises up the sun each day and is essentially the most powerful pony in our world."

"Interesting..." Zim thought outloud. "Very interesting..." Zim smirked a devilish smile in the thought of ending this princess and taking the throne. His thoughts were interupted by a knock on the door.

"Spike can you..." Twilight started but Spike was gone. Probably upstairs. "Well, Zim, could you get that for me?" Zim simply grunted and walked towards the door. Zim opened the door to find a peach colored pony with glasses. Out of nowhere the pony tackled Zim in anger.

"AHHH! HELP! THIS FEEBLE HORSE IS ATTACKING ME!"

"Dont play dumb Zim!" The unknown pony said. At Zim's scream Spike came back down to see what had happened. "You know who I am and I'm here to stop you!" Before the pony could do anything else, a reddish-purple glow surrounded him, leaving him unable to move. "Ah! What the heck is this? What are you doing to me Zim!? Some kind of levatation torture device?!"

"Zim has done nothing of the sort!" Zim said.

"I did!"

The two looked over to Twilight, her horn glowing the same reddish-purple glow that surrounded the unknown pony. "Two questions. First, who are you? Second, why are you attacking my new friend?"

"Yes! Zim wants to know this too stranger!"

"My problem is that this is not a green pony! This is an alien from the same dimension that I come from!" Everyone is the room looked completely confused. Was this pony crazy?

"Filthy, Equestrian pig!" Zim practically screamed at the pony. "Exactly who do you think you are to accuse the almighty ZIM of being a so called alien?!"

"I think I'm your worst nightmare Zim! Dib, Dib Membrane!" The sound of that name was enough to make Zim cringe, but finding out he was standing before him now nearly made him barf. "You ponies have to listen to me! Zim is an alien from another world! From where I lived, everyday he plotted evil schemes to try to take over as a part of a universal world domination for his leaders! You've got to believe me!"

Nothing but silence was heard for what felt like an eternity. When finally Spike let out a burst of laughter. He laughed so hard that he fell on the floor, rolling in the sheer hilarity of Dib's earlier comment.

"Spike! Don't make fun of our new guest!" Twilight told her assistant. "No matter how rude he's being!" Dib replied with a "HEY!" indicating he was a bit insulted by her comment. "Well, you seem serious... but really? Zim is an alien? Seems a bit... what's the word..."

"CRAY-ZEE!" Spike continued to laugh is hysterics after his comment.

"Darling," Rarity started. "This gentleman doesn't seem to be out of the norm. I think i might have to take you to the spa so you can relieve that stress you're carrying."

"No! I'm not stressed... okay maybe I am... but you still have to believe me! Your world is at stake!" Dib was panicking at the fact that he might be deemed crazy in this world as well.

"Come on dear, let me take you to the spa. Your starting to turn red!" Dib was forcefully pulled by Rarity's magic to the forementioned spa, Dib yelling in refusal the whole way through. Leaving Twilight, Spike and Zim to discuss what just happened.

"Um, Zim?" Twilight began to break the akward silence. "What was that pony saying about you being an alien and a being from another dimension?"

"Nothing!" Zim retaliated. "The filth pony was someone I knew back from my old town and I guess he found out where I live!"

"Don't you mean somePONY you knew?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure whatever. What a poor, insane pony he was!"

Zim checked out a few books on the main history and information on Equestria and its leaders and left Twilight and Spike's house. He left them a gift however. While Twilight and Spike were gathering the books for Zim he installed a small secret camera in their house so that he could spy on them. Zim cracked a devilish smile and he headed back home.


	4. The Party of DOOM

Chapter 4: The Party...of DOOM

Zim had gotten back to his house to see- "GIR! What have you done to the base! It looks like a PIGSTY!" The room was absolutely tarnished. The damages ranged from cracks in the walls to maple syrup dripping from the ceiling. Zim was obviously not pleased with his robot slave.

"Oh yeah! I wanted to see what would happen if I put a firecracker in a bottle of syrup!" Gir replied with a big smile on his face. Zim ordered for Gir to clean the mess up and then went down his toiler to his computer lair. Zim put the books he got from Twilight in an analyzing chamber.

"Computer! Scan these books for major parts and weaknesses in Equestrian history!" His computer did just that. The data processed and Zim's computer began to speak to him.

_**"ANALYSIS COMPLETE."**_

"Okay computer, give me a little more information about this... Princess Celestia..."

_**"PRINCESS CELESTIA IS THE RULER OF THE UNIVERSE KNOWN AS EQUESTRIA. SHE AND HER SISTER, LUNA HAVE CONTROLLED NIGHT AND DAY FOR THOUSANDS UPON THOUSANDS OF YEARS."**_

__"Thousands of years? These beings must be capable of age de-celaration! I wonder if I can harness some of this power... tell me more computer!"

...

Dib and Rarity stepped out of the spa completely refreshed and de-stressed. "Finally it's over! Now will you listen to me about Zim?" Dib asked.

"Oh come now darling." Rarity began. "What would make you think that Zim is an alien?"

"Come on! I'll show you!" Dib grabbed Rarity's hoof and began to pull her towards the end of town when he realised something. "I don't know where Zim's house is!" Rarity brought her hoof out of Dib's grip.

"That should be the least of your worries, where are you going to stay?" Dib hadn't thought of this when going into this dimension. Dib was about to open his mouth when...

"Hey Rarity!" A pink pony yelled out to her. She bounced happily toward her friend and the stranger she was talking to.

"Hello Pinkie Pie. My new friend and I were just discussing over where he was going to stay." Pinkie let out a giant gasp sending her a few feet it the air and then bolted in the opposite direction. Dib was in shock at how fast she ran. It was almost enough to defy the laws of physics.

"Um, you said her name was, Pinkie Pie?" Dib said in confusion. Rarity simply nodded her head. Dib had just noticed how ridiculous the names were in this universe. Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Spike and now Pinkie Pie? These are starting to sound like flavors of ice cream.

"Pinkie Pie is a close friend of mine. She works at Sugarcube Corner where most of the sweets are made here in ponyville. Also, she loves throwing parties."

"Interesting..." Dib thought to himself. Any help is good in taking down Zim's scheme. The sun was beginning to set on their day. A beautiful orange and yellow color sweeped the land signalling for the moon to start rising.

"It's getting late. Come with me to my house, I've got a spare bed you can sleep on." Dib thanked Rarity as they began to head for their resting place. A few minutes later they arrived at their destination.

"This here, is the Carousel Boutique." Dib marveled at the sheer artistry of the building. To Dib it was one of the fanciest things he had ever seen.

"Wow, this is really nice, Rarity!" They walked closer and Rarity used her horn to open the door. They walked into the dark room when suddenly...

**"SUPRISE!"**

The lights came on and they were greeted with, what seemed, everypony in Ponyville, with Pinkie Pie standing infront of them all. Balloons and Streamers went everywhere. Music started playing and alot of people began to dance and/or talk to one another. Pinkie then grabbed Dib and began to dance with him. That was, until Dib pushed away from her.

"What is going on here!?" Dib shouted. Pinkie giggled at his naivety and began to explain.

"It's a party silly! I always throw parties for newcomers of this town!" She then grabbed a cup and started filling it up with a purple liquid that was assumed to be punch. "Drink?"

"No, thank you. Wait, how did you know I was going to be here? Neither Rarity or I told you about that!"

"I have my ways!" Pinkie then giggled once again. "Come on Dibby! Everypony in town came around here for you!" Dib was less than impressed until he realised something.

"Wait, everypony? Is a green pony named Zim here?" Pinkie was confused.

"Who's Zim?"

"He's another new pony here in town. You haven't met him?" Like earlier Pinkie jumped up with a gasp and bolted off to find Zim. Dib was pleased. "Yes! Once Zim is here, I can confront him to the entire town and expose him once and for all!"

...

It was at this point, that Zim knew everything he needed to know about Equestria's History and most importantly, Princess Celestia. Zim wiped the sweat from his forehead. He was about to get up from his seat when...

"Oooo! What a pretty base you've got down here!"

Zim jumped from the unknown voice behind him. He slowly turned his head to see a pink pony with a fluffy mane. Luckily, Zim hadn't taken his disquise yet, so, Zim's cover wasn't yet blown.

"Who are you!? How did you get past my defenses!?" Pinkie shrugged.

"I don't know. But my name is Pinkie Pie! You need to come over to the party we're throwing!"

"I don't know what this so-called "Par-tee" is, but even so, I need you to get out of my base!" Pinkie frowned, but then she got an idea. An imaginary lightbulb appeared above her head.

"Umm, why are you levatating a glass ball of light in front of your face?" Zim asked. Okay, maybe it's not so imaginary.

"I'll leave your base, If you come with me to the party!" Pinkie proclaimed. "Deal?" Zim couldn't allow the pink pony to discover anymore of his secrets.

"Fine! Zim will attend your...par-tee just as long as it doesn't take too much of Zim's time!" Pinkie grabbed Zim and threw him on her back. She brought him to the elevator where they went up to the first floor. Gir saw the whole thing take place. He jumped up and put his dog costume on.

...

Zim and Pinkie arrived at record time. The second they came into the Carosel Boutique she yelled, "Hey everypony! We have another new pony here in Ponyville!" Pinkie held Zim above her head much to Zim's fright. Zim could now see everypony and boy was it scary to see all of them looking directly at him. "Say hello to Zim everypony!"

The whole crowd now went silent. Zim was even more terrified than before. He was cowering in fear in Pinkie's hooves. Dib walked up to the front of the crowd just so he could confront his enemy once again. "Why, hello ZIM! Nice to see you again!"

"Dib beast! You're behind this, aren't you?" Zim then jumped out of Pinkie's hooves to look at him at eye level. It was seemingly a staring contest between them. No one moved for what felt like forever. That was until...

"*Yawn* BORING! Can we get some action going on?" A blue, rainbow maned pony flew down in the middle of the both of them. "Everyone go back to what you were doing. Nothing's happening here."

"What? NO!" Dib shouted. He definetely didn't want to lose him chance to expose Zim. "Everyone stay where you are. I'm about to show you what Zim really is!" Dib then tackled Zim and started trying to rip his wig off. Zim struggled to defend himself.

"SOMEONE HELP! THIS PONY IS CRAZY!" Zim cried for help to keep Dib away from him. A light blue glow surrounded Dib and pulled him away from Zim.

"That is ENOUGH!" It was revealed to be Rarity who was holding Dib wih magic. "Dib, how dare you assault our new guest?"

"I'm TELLING you! He's not a normal pony! He's an alien I tell you!"

Rarity shook her head in dissapointment. "This again Dib? Didn't we just go to the spa to de-stress you?" Rarity set Dib free from her magical grasp. "Party's over everypony. I need to have a talk with Dib here."


End file.
